Talk:Baby
Wasn't sure what would be the most appropriate name for this page. If anyone has any opinions or alternatives, please voice them out. ChozoBoy 17:54, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I would like to see it as "Metroid Hatchling", but it might be confused with Infant Metroid. I have nothing more to say. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:36, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I was going to have that redirect here, but that page is already using it. ChozoBoy 20:44, 9 September 2008 (UTC) So? Have that redirect to this article instead! Just put up a little disambiguation notice at the topic in italics, like: This article has to do with the Metroid Hatchling within the Metroid storyline. For the infant life cycle stage of the Metroid, click here. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Rename This article's name is too difficult to search. I keep finding pages that lead to Infant Metroid instead of here. We need to fix that but for now I'm going to tag it as an orphan.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 16:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Metroid Prime 3 Scan. Does anyone actually have a screenshot or trans-script of the scan referred to in the trivia section regarding the Metroid being able to grow so large in it's larval stage? If so, could that be uploaded, or added to that section? Seems like too important a piece of information to just leave it as a vague description. Doctor Grey 11:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it is referring to a scan in the game. More likely, the Matt Manchester one that wasn't in the game. You can find them on his blog or the room article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Baby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFmzH52YrCk In Other M, Samus calls the character "Baby". Goiong to add to the article. CookiePinguy 23:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Rename Our options are either The Hatchling, Metroid Hatchling, The Metroid Hatchling or The Baby, the latter being the most recent (Samus calls it that in MOM). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Why don't you put forward an argument for one of them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The above poll is irrelevant. Consensus consists of good reasons, not numbers. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll remove it. Done! KaollaSu 15:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Breathing or chirping? If you listen closely after the baby has his favorite Mother Brain fillet mignon, you can hear some sounds. My guess is that it is either Samus breathing heavily or the baby chirping something really weird. I believe mostly that it is Samus because she starts doing it as it begins to leave, then it comes back like "Oh! Forgot something!" and it stops as soon as she starts getting her energy back. If this is indeed Samus breathing, then there was some voice in Super Metroid and Minako's unused voice wasn't the only voice in the game. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 19:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Baby gave Samus extra abilities? ''"During the training given in the beginning, Samus feels that the baby did not just give her the Hyper Beam after death, but perhaps enhanced her abilities, such as allowing her to use Sense Move." :I don't remember this ever happening. It sounds like speculation to me. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:44, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah that was never said in the game. The effect of the Baby's remnants wore off after the polish anyway. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 18:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :If not before that. There can't have been much energy in those little specks to begin with. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 18:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) The origin of this claim is after the tutorial fight. I don't think it's clear to me whether the surprise at "how well (she) held up" refers to the tutorial fight or the Mother Brain fight. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 05:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The Baby The Baby. The Baby. I think I understand why metroidwiki.org is taken much more seriously than this wiki. Yes, one game calls the character "Baby", and two other games call the character the Metroid Hatchling, so one game beats two? Animation+ (talk) 16:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :We usually use the most recent source for naming conventions. I'm guessing the abundance of content on metroidwiki helps them get taken more seriously too. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:28, February 27, 2015 (UTC)